An Ordinary (?) Year at Hogwarts
by Vexed Redhead
Summary: It's Christmastime, and the Yule Ball's coming up. Hr/D, H/C, and R/P. Please...R/R!
1. Yuletide

Hehehehe, I -love- Draco/Hermione pairings, almost as much as Draco/Ginny, but D/G wins. Also, it's Harry/Cho and Ron/Parvati. On to the story, aight? Oh. And this story has a narrator in it. ME! And.....Disclaimer is where it belongs: At the end of the story! *Pfft!* :P! ~Charity~   
  
-An Ordinary (?) Year at Hogwarts-  
  
-Chapter 1-  
- Yuletide -  
  
  
Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's finest. What everyone used to call him, anyway. He now felt as if he had tainted Slytherin, as well as his title as its finest, though. He had betrayed everything, it seemed, this school year: His father, by not following his father's footsteps into the Dark Side; his title; and most of all, his reputation. His new title? You guess by this next statement.  
Draco Malfoy was caught snogging Hermione Granger, and they currently are seeing each other.  
But did he care? No, because he was blinded by love. Love for Hermione. His new title? If you guessed 'Mudblood-lover' or 'traitor', you were right. No one except Hermione would talk to him now. And perhaps all the professors, besides Snape, anyways. Also a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs ( like he iwanted/i to talk to them...). But no Slytherins, and only one Gryffindor, as he had remained faithful to his and Hermione's friendship. You guessed it. Harry Potter. Weasley wouldn't talk to him, not even to insult him. Which is a bad sign.  
Hermione Granger, Gryffindor's brain. They still called her that, even though most of them hated her with a passion now. As you read before, only one Gryffindor would talk to her. Harry. Even though he despised Draco, he would be cordial to him, and didn't fight with him ( On Hermione's request). He accepted who Hermione had chosen for her..love interest...and wouldn't betray their friendship. They simply had been through too much for him to. Mostly, everyone called her a 'traitor' and a 'Death Eater-lover'. But she just brushed the last one off, for Draco had betrayed his father to not become a Death Eater. But the traitor part was oh-so-real.  
And now our story begins, in December of their fifth year, where the Yule ball was up and coming (It had been such a hit last year they decided to hold it again). On the morning our story begins, December 16, 5 days before the ball, you could find Hermione and Draco huddled together outside during Care of Magical Creatures class.  
"Oooh, what is it, Hagrid?" Parvati questioned, looking at a thing that looked like a mix between a lion and a wolf. It also posessed a snake's forked tongue. Weird anatomy, if you ask me.  
"It's a Western Mongolian Spearhead. See how the head is in the shape of a spear? Now this 'un is a lioness, so yeh'd be'er be careful 'round 'er, she's got a nasty temper." Hagrid replied, patting Parvati with an enormous hand on the shoulder. Her knees buckled under the weight. "Alright. Let's split inter groups o' three. Harry, Hermione, and Draco, yeh'll be a group. Ron, Parvati, and Seamus, you three. Crabbe, Goyle, and Miss Bullstrode, yeh'll be one." And he continued to call off groups.   
Draco looked at Hermione, then to Harry. He scowled at Harry, who glared back.   
"Draco, Harry, stop, please," Hermione pleaded, "Can you try and get along, just for right now? For me?"  
Harry sighed and looked at Draco. "Fine. But only if Malfoy agrees to."  
"Alright, Potter." Draco said, with barely contained anger.  
And now, our story jumps to the night of the Yule Ball and a Hogsmeade trip. You'll find Hermione and Draco in The Three Broomsticks, drinking butterbeer and taking quick glances to their bags, making sure no one has stolen or is stealing them.  
"Draco?" said Hermione absentmindedly, looking into his wonderful royal blue-hued eyes.  
"Yes, love?" He replied, staring back into her mocha-coloured eyes. Today was their three-month anniversary, as they had begun seeing each other on September 21st.   
"Happy three-month annicersary, Drac." She said, smiling softly.  
"Same to you, love." said Draco, rubbing the back of her hand.  
"Alright, enough of the lovey-dovey stuff," Harry said, his arm draped around Cho's waist. They had begun seeing each other about two weeks ago.  
"Look who's talking! All arms-around-waist king of thing! You two need to cut it out, also." said Draco, grinning. He and Harry had started to call each other on a first-name basis.  
Hermione looked around, eying the crowd warily. "Where's....where's the redhead?" She asked Harry, not being able to say Ron's name, as it still caused her much pain.  
"Somewhere. Last time I saw him, we were at Honeydukes. About an hour ago," Harry shrugged. "Probably off snogging Parvati or something."  
"Oh." Hermione stood, picking her bags up. "We need to get back to school to start getting ready for the Ball. I wonder who will start the first dance."  
"Don't know," Cho said, grinning, "Come on, 'Mione, let's go get ready." She pointed at the badge emblazoned with an italic iP/i on each of their chests, pinned to their robes. "We can use the Prefect's bathroom." And so Cho and Hermione ran out of the pub, their bags bouncing up and down with each step, leaving Harry and Draco standing there.  
"I think they planned that, running off and leaving us here, don't you, Draco?" said Harry awkwardly.  
"Yes, I do. Well, we'd better run off after them, don't you think?" Draco said, picking up his bags.  
"Yeah, I think we should. Let's go, then." Harry said, leading the way out of the pub.  
I, the lovely narrator, Charity, now take you to the Prefect's Bathroom, where Cho and Hermione are swimming in their bathing suits, washing up, all that sort of stuff.  
"Stop splashing me, Cho!" Hermione shrieked, splashing back in self-defense. She was clad in her scarlet bikini, as she didn't want to be called a lesbian as well as a traitor. Cho was in her own dark blue bikini. She didn't want to be called a lesbian, either.  
"Never!" Cho replied, splashing. She stopped as the lock clicked on the door. "Oooh, shit....not good, not good, really not good!"  
"Shit..." Hermione said, surprising Cho. Her breath and heart started again when she saw that it was only Draco and Harry. "God, Harry, Draco, you had us scared to death!" Hermione said, climbing out of the swimming pool-sized bathtub.  
Draco's breath caught in his throat. Hermione was normally beautiful, but she looked like a Goddess in that sparkly scarlet bikini. He would have stripped for her if it wasn't for Cho and Harry being in there. Her wet brown tresses fell slightly past her upper chest area, and she looked like the mermaid that was scowling out at them from the painting on the wall.   
"Draco?" Hermione said, looking at him.  
"What? Oh, sorry." He knew (vaguely) that she had spoken.  
"I said, do you have a swimsuit on you? For you?" She repeated.  
"No, but I've got my boxers on, though." He replied, lowering his voice an octave. He didn't want those two over there (Harry and Cho) hearing him.  
"Well? Harry's getting in with his boxers on, why don't you?" She said, touching his cheek lightly.  
"Alright, then. But only if it would please you." Draco said. Hmph. Close enough to stripping, though. He undressed down to his boxers (black, how classy), and got into the tub. He held out a hand for Hermione, a grin spreading across his face. "Come on, love, I'll help you in."  
She took his hand, smiling back. Big mistake.  
"Take a breath!" He shouted, and pulled her in.  
"AH-" She took a breath right before she hit the water. She surfaced, mock-glaring at Draco. "I'm going to get you, you.....you...."  
"Sexy Slytherin? Handsome guy? What?" He said, throwing on a fake smug look.  
"I'm going to wipe that smug expression off your face, Draco!" Hermione said, treading water.  
"Oh, really? How so, love?" He replied, grinning.  
"Like this!" She leaned back and kicked, splashing him. She giggled and swam off.  
"Ooooh, if I didn't love you, I'd have to kill you." Draco said, chasing her.  
The narrator thinks we should skip to the getting-ready part. And so we shall, and we shall have no exceptions! I mean it, stop whining!  
"How are we going to do this? Get dressed, I mean?" Hermione wondered aloud, twirling a strand of wet hair around her index finger.  
"Like this." Harry said, and muttered a simple spell which made four dressing areas pop out of the floor.  
iOh...why didn't I think of that?/i She thought, stepping into a dressing area with her bags from Gladrags Wizardwear in Hogsmeade. She stepped out of her bikini and slipped on her bra and underwear. From the bag she pulled an elegant white gown, with iridescent glitter embedded in the fabric. It was a strapless dress, so she said a simple enchantment which made her bra straps disappear. She pulled out a pair of three-and-a-half-inch stilletos, scarlet and shimmery to match her robes which would go over her gown. She then pulled out the robes, a silky scarlet material that was enchanted to shimmer, which she buttoned from the third one down to the sixth one down, so it showed the top of her dress (It had pearls embroidered along the hem) and the bottom of her dress. She pulled some white satin elbow-length gloves out of the bag and slipped them on. She then got out her wand and held it over her head, and her hair dried, tied at her crown, and curled into spiraled ringlets cascading to her shoulder blades. Her hair also shimmered, and basically, she looked like a goddess or faerie, and perhaps a princess. Her make-up consisted of: Black mascara, black eyeliner, white eyeshadow, light pink blush, and scarlet lipstick. Dangling from her ears were silver hoops.   
"I'm ready," Hermione said, inspecting herself in the mirror that was hanging from the wall of her dressing area.  
"So am I." She heard Draco, Harry, and Cho reply.  
She stepped out of the dressing area, and it disappeared back into the floor, leaving her bag sitting on the floor. She flicked her wand and it disappeared off to her dormitory.  
"Wow......'Mione, you look great." Cho said. She had on a black gown, similar to Hermione's under her dark blue shimmer-robes. On her arms were elbow-length black satin gloves. Her make-up consisted of light blue eyeshadow, black mascara and eyeliner, and also scarlet lipstick. Her black hair was pleated into a french braid that dangled to the middle of her back. In her hair was little gold sparkles, and dangling from her ears were gold hoops.  
Draco was gaping at Hermione. He was clad in a white button-down shirt, black slacks, a gray sweater-vest, dress shoes, and a dark gray tie. Draped over this were bottle-green dress robes. His normally slicked-back hair was left unslicked, so he looked rugged and sexy. His bangs hung halfway down his forehead. "You look......beautiful, Hermione." He finally forced out.  
Harry, on the other hand, was gaping at Cho. He was dressed in a white button-down shirt, khaki slacks, a gray sweater-vest, boots, and a dark scarlet tie. Dangling from his shoulders were dark gold dress robes. His hair, normally messy, looked as if he had actually ran a comb through it for once. "You look nice, Cho." He choked out.  
"Thanks." Hermione and Cho said at the same time, grinning. "Let's go knock them down with our Goddess-like beauty, 'Mione." Cho continued.  
"Yes, let's. Come on, Drac, Harry." She gace Draco a seductive 'come-hither' look. He gulped and held his arm out, through which she linked her gloved arm. Harry and Cho did the same thing.   
They left the Prefect's Bathroom, and in a few minutes, stood in the Entrance Hall, waiting to go into the Great Hall when they heard footsteps pounding towards them.  
"Harry! Hey, Harry, wait up!" Colin Creevey's voice floated to them in the near-empty corridor.  
"Oh, God. Kill me." Harry groaned.  
"Harry, I've been looking for you all everywhere! Professor Dumbledore told me to find you and tell you that you four and four others would start the first dance, you four, Ron and Parvati, and Lisa Turpin and Blaise Zabini." Colin said, huffing as he reached them.  
"Blaise and Lisa?" Cho said blandly. "I never would've thought! You'd think that Lisa and Terry wou--wait, they broke up two weeks ago. Oh well."  
Hermione looked at Draco, eyes wide. "Heh. Heh. I didn't think I'd do it two years in a row."  
"I didn't think I would do it at all." Draco said, gulping.  
"Well, you are. So get over it." Colin said, and walked off.  
"Fiesty little bugger." Draco said, grinning. Hermione giggled, Cho smiled, and Harry also grinned.   
"Well. Off we go, then." Hermione said, feeling nervous.  
"Here goes nothing." said Harry.  
  
A/N: D'you like it? Chapter two will be up soon! ^.^ ~Charity~ 


	2. Ballrooms and Arguements

Yipee! Chapter two! ^.^ Hope you enjoy. O_O;; I need help with tags....can anyone help? ALSO: I need a beta reader O_O;;. Any volunteers? ^.^ *pfft!* :P ~Charity~   
  
-Chapter 2-  
-Ballrooms and Arguements-  
  
  
"Ladies, Gentlemen, and Ghosts, welcome to the Yule Ball! I would like to introduce our ball openers: Harry Potter of Gryffindor and Cho Chang of Ravenclaw; Ronald Weasley and Parvati Patil, both of Gryffindor; Lisa Turpin of Ravenclaw and Blaise Zabini of Slytherin; and Hermione Granger of Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin." Professor Dumbledore announced once everyone was in the Great Hall and settled.  
  
"Traitors! Get off the stage!" Pansy Parkinson's and Lavendar Brown's voices rang out in the silence.  
  
"Now, now, hush, Misses Parkinson and Brown." Professor McGonagall berated them.  
  
"And now, I introduce our band for the night. The Hunters!" said Professor Dumbledore. The Hunters basically were the wizarding world's equivalent of the Backstreet Boys or *NSYNC. They started a slow ballad, and Hermione and Draco got into dancing position: Hermione's arms around Draco's neck and Draco's hands on the small of Hermione's back. Hermione caught Ron's eyes. He glared at her and turned his back. Hot tears stung her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, love?" Draco said, a concerned look filling his eyes.  
  
"It's nothing, Draco." She blinked back the tears and gave him a fake smile.  
  
"Okay....." He knew the smile was fake, but he didn't want to push her. He was afraid it had something to do with Weasley. "Whatever you say, love."  
  
The first dance was over. Hermione went to the refreshment table, where Ron and Parvati were standing, not looking at her. She tried to make feeble conversation. "Hi, Ron."  
  
"Go away, traitor-bitch! We don't need your sort over here, you'll probably poison us all!" Parvati hissed, glaring at her. Hermione hesitated.  
  
"You heard her, Hermione. Go away." Ron said, a pained look filling his eyes, as if he didn't want to say that.  
  
"You know you don't hate me, Ron. I can tell by the way your eyes look." Tears leaked out of Hermione's eyes and trickled down her cheeks, but it didn't mess her makeup up. That was the least of her worries at the moment, though. "Your eyes tell me everything, Ron."   
  
"He hates you, bitch! Go away! You're using up all our traitor-less air! Get out of my sight! NOW!" Parvati shrieked, slapping Hermione across the face.  
  
"So help me God, if you lay one more finger on her, Patil, you'll wish you never knew who 'Draco Malfoy' was." Draco had walked up as Parvati was slapping Hermione.  
  
"Ooooh, I'm so scared! Big-bad Malfoy's threatening me! Oh, Mommy, save me!" Parvati mocked, smirking.  
  
Hermione, finally over the shock of being slapped, raised her own hand. "Stupefy!" She exclaimed, and a jet of light left her hand. It hit Parvati, and Parvati slumped to the floor, stunned. Hermione looked at her hand as if it had betrayed her. "D-D-Draco.......what's wrong with me?" She  
remembered saying before she fell to the floor in a dead faint.  
  
She woke up a few seconds later, having been woken up by Professor McGonagall's wand. "What happened?" She said softly, rubbing her head.   
  
"As Mr. Malfoy tells it, Miss Patil slapped you, and then you stunned her without your wand and fainted. Interesting. I'll have to talk to Professor Dumbledore about your...extraordinary powers, Miss Granger. As for stunning Miss Patil, you'll have a detention as well as 10 points from Gryffindor, Ms. Granger." Professor McGonagall said. She produced a bit of chocolate from her robes. "Eat this."  
  
Hermione did as told, and McGonagall disappeared. She looked at Parvati, who was looking daggers at her. If looks could kill, Hermione would be six feet under with worms crawling around her. But they can't, so she's still alive and enchanting things, cursing people, you know, the works. ( The narrator is very hyper, hehe.)   
  
"Get out of my sight, Hermione. Just....go." said Ron, the pained look still present in his mocha-coloured eyes.  
  
"Is that how it's going to be, Ron? You hate me just because of who I date? And you choose that.....that....that prat Parvati before me? Dammit, Ron, we used to be best f---"  
  
"Don't say it, Hermione." Ron moaned softly.  
  
"--riends, Ron. And now you hate me." Tears splashed down her cheeks and down the front of her robes. "I see how it is." And with that, she walked away, dignity not lost.  
  
"Hermione...." said Ron, with a look of.....longing in his gaze? Could it be that he didn't hate her, yet loved her? We'll find out. Soon.   
  
A half-hour later, Dumbledore stepped up to the stage and called attention. "Excuse me, all. This year, we professors decided to do something new. We have decided to have a Yule Court. There will be a Queen, King, princes, and princesses. We all agreed on that Peeves would be the Court Jester. To keep everyone from voting for one person, the professors picked the Court. And the Ice Queen is...." Dumbledore flicked his wand and letters flew out, forming a name. "Hermione Granger!"   
  
Hermione about fainted. She stumbled up to Dumbledore and McGonagall, who were standing there with a tiara.   
  
"Real diamonds, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall said softly, smiling at her.  
  
"Wow...." She bent her knees slightly so the Professor could crown her.  
  
"The Ice King is...." Dumbledore flicked his wand and again, letters flew out, forming another name underneath Hermione's. "Ronald Weasley!"  
  
Ron, who stood in dark green dress robes near the stage, gaped up at Dumbledore as though he hand misheard him. He staggered up on stage and walked to McGonagall, who whispered, "Real diamonds, Mr. Weasley," before crowning him.  
  
"Now, I know you two didn't come to the ball together, but the Queen and King have to share a dance." Professor McGonagall said. The music began again, and Ron looked at Hermione, blushing.  
  
"You look nice tonight, Hermione." Ron tried to make conversation.  
  
"Thanks.....um....you do, too." Hermione looked up at him, and nearly broke down into tears again. "Listen.....I know I made you angry, with seeing Viktor and now Draco, but Ron---"  
  
"Hermione, I forgive you....but....I just can't be your friend while you're dating Malfoy. I'm sorry." He looked extremely despondent, aas if he would break into tears, too, but he kept his composure in his face, anyway.   
  
"So we'll be less than friends until I break up with Draco?" She asked, and he nodded. She hung her head slightly. "I understand."  
  
And their dance ended. The princes of the Ice Court were: Draco, Harry, and Blaise, and the princesses were: Lisa, Parvati, and Cho. Who didn't guess? (::Listens for the 'ME!'s and the 'I didn't, Charity!'s:: Hehehehe.....) Alright, then.  
  
Ron stopped Hermione at the end of the dance, after Draco and Parvati had left, along with all of the other students. "'Mione, look at me." He used Hermione's nickname, which made her start crying. "Shh..." He tried to console her.  
  
She looked up at him, feeling melancholy. "Y-y-yes, Ron?" She stammered.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that you're the most......beautiful girl I've ever seen, and that......well, I love you with all of my heart." And with that, Ron kissed her swiftly on the lips. "Goodnight, 'Mione." He stroked her cheek with one finger and fled.  
  
Now, see, this kiss woke up feelings in Hermione that she hadn't felt since before she had seen Viktor. She stood there, quite perplexed. She realized that.........she didn't love Draco. But....how would she end their relationship?  
  
She didn't need to. She took a wrong turn into an unused classroom, and found Draco and Cho snogging. She burst into tears and ran away from the pain.  
  
"Hermione! Wait! It's not what you think!" Draco shouted after her.  
  
She wheeled around, wand hand pointing at Draco. How could her boyfriend betray her---with her best friend's girlfriend?! "I know you both snogged each other, Draco. Now I realize......I see right through you.......you are nothing but Slytherin scum." She spat the words 'Slytherin scum' at him. "And this is the last time I'll be fooled. So sod off, you stupid wanker." She glared at him and felt power and adrenaline rushing through her. "Let's see how you like having large teeth. Densaugeo!" She exclaimed, and a jet of green light flew at him and hit his mouth. His teeth enlarged. "Good riddance, Draco Malfoy."  
  
  
Hehehehehehehehehehehehe---*cough, cough, hack, cough, hack, hack, cough* u_u;; Remind me not to do that again. And...the perfect song for this is....."See Right Through You" By NSYNC.   
  
Look into my eyes  
Tell me what you see  
You see a girl who thought you loved me  
You played me like a fool but I  
See right through you  
I look into your eyes  
Tell you what I see  
I see a man who maybe lonely  
Thought you had me fooled but I  
See right through you.  
  
-Changed the lyrics a bit to fit the story- Hehehehe. Yeah, I know it's over there. I don't really care. Notepad is messed up ._.;!  
  
A special thanks goes out to:   
Desiree: Thanks for reviewing my story. I read your fic, Fifth Year at Hogwarts: The Heir, and it was simply superb (yeah, you other people go read it!). ^.^ You'll go on my author alert, too. -goes off mumbling- First reviewer this time is actually not a flamer....Cool, man...... 


End file.
